1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, especially to a card connector which is adapted for insertion of cards of different types and can only loads one card one time.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of electrical appliances such as portable telephones, telephones, PDA (personal digital assistance), portable audio, cameras and the like, a lot of different kinds of cards such as a SD (super density, secure digital) card, a CF (compact flash) card, a SM (smart media) card, a MS (memory stick) and an XD (xd-picture) card are widely used in the field of the electronics. Thus a lot of different card connectors are needed loading different cards. However, if one card connector only load one corresponding card, more cards are needed more card connectors to load, thus occupying a lot of areas of the electrical appliances and interfering with downsizing of the electrical appliances. Thus a card connector which can load some different cards simultaneously is required.
At present, a card connector which can load some different cards simultaneously has a plurality of inserting cavities for receiving different cards, that is to say, when the card connector loads a card such as CF card, it can load else card or cards simultaneously. Though the card connector can load different cards simultaneously, it inspects and recognizes one card one time. In order to inspect and recognize all the cards when the card connector load different cards at the same time, it is needed to design corresponding softwares and add corresponding inspecting contacts to expand functions of the card connector, thus certainly encountering a lot of difficulties in designing and manufacturing.
Hence, an improved card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.